Hadrian Silvering(revised)
by cloudedpersona
Summary: Will be posted along with original and will be from a little different to tremendously different Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Revised version which will posted along with the original._

 _I do not own Harry Potter- Hope you enjoy_

 _October 31, 1981 10 pm Godric Hallow ,Wales_

On the day when the veil between the Living and the Dead is the thinnest a man walked down Godric day is Samhain for those that follow the old religion but for non-magicals it is called man on this cold magical night walked up to a house on the edge of this little village and quietly unlocked the door and silently crept up into the quiet house. In the living room a person was sleeping on the couch so he point a Yew and Phoenix feather wand at the person and whispered "Avada Kedavra".

The green light that came from the intruders wand hit the sleeping man who would never awaken again. He continued through the living room, pass the kitchen until he was at the foot of the stairs.

After getting rid of the barrier between him and his quarry he walked up the stairs not caring about the noise as the person who could have fought him off is dead. He walked on at his own pace to the open room at the end of the hall and opened the door and found his future adversary. One of these babies is the child that can defeat him. So to make sure this can never happen is to destroy the enemy at his weakest.

He looked at the twins boys who are sharing a spacious crib and both are wide awake. The one nearest the door has black head of hair with emerald avada kedavra eyes and the other one had red hair and hazel eyes. Both children looked at him and the red headed one started to cry but the other one looked the Dark Lord in the eye.

Lord Voldemort the most feared person in England was unnerved by the look of defiance in the emerald eyes of the black haired made up his mind to kill him point of his wand aimed at the child and he spoke the spell "Avada Kedavra" ignoring the wailing red headed infant for the moment. The green light that killed the man downstairs shot toward the Green-eyed infant.

Right then an impossible thing happened the green light of the Avada Kedavra was absorbed along with a part of the man's soul(which he is unaware) into the infant then the curse (minus the soul) ejected towards the caster. Voldemort eyes widen then his body was dissolved along with part of the house that was behind him. One of the wooden beams that was partially infused with the remnants of the rebound curse burned into the red headed baby's cheek into a V-shaped mark which would forever remain there. The only mark Harry had was a lightning bolt scar under his shaggy black hair then magical exhaustion claimed the emerald eye baby named Harry Potter who passed out while his twin Charles was still wailing into the night.

The parents of the twin boys ran through the House into the nursery hearing Charles took in the room which a whole wall opposite of the twins was destroyed and brought in the night air. But on the floor there was a small pile of ash and a wand sticking out of a black cloth on the floor. The mother Lily ran to the sleeping twin and checked his pulse and slumped down in relief as the father James held the crying both picked up the children and made toward the living room as they saw one of their dear friends Remus Lupin lay dead on the held their grief and focused on the twins safety and made toward the fireplace. The couple grabbed some powder next to the fireplace and threw it in and called out the only place that could help make sense of what happened that night"Headmaster's Office Hogwarts".


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Harry Potter_

 _Hogwarts_

The Headmaster of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat behind a large desk in his office looking over papers for the up and coming Wizengamot session. The Headmaster's name is Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (who has too many titles)not knowing what happened that evening until the Floo of the green flames a couple holding a child each looking pallid with relief and man and the woman were former students and the best fighters of the Order of the Phoenix which he leads. Both brought the twin boys to him and told him what happened as the night started to catch up with the woman holding Harry the black haired infant and James who held Charles the red headed twin. They asked him the most important question"Which of twins defeated Voldemort?"

The old man who looked drain and weary after hearing about the event of the night. So to make sure he chooses the right child he ran several test. The first test is to see leftover dark magic which showed both boys having traces of dark magic use on them(Harry a little more than Charles).The second test Showed the how much magic was in their magical core which Harry had a little magic in him the Charles. He concluded that Charles used his Magic to protect his brother.

He also sees the mark on Charles cheek but doesn't see Harry's as it is hidden under his thick mop of black hair. Then finally he looks at the Potter's and says the words he will regret 13 years later. "Charles Vanquished Voldemort as the evidence shows with the V on cheek that Voldemort marked him as a equal. Also he had low reserves in his core which shows he used magic to protect his brother." He omits the evidence of Dark magic trace found on both boys.

The Two parents looked at the younger child in pride in their eyes while both twins slept on without knowing what will happen later.


	3. Chapter 3

_Do not own Harry Potter_

 _Several Days later._

The past several days were hectic as they had to move what they had to Potter Manor, deal with reporters and arrange the funeral of their dear friend Remus. On November third the Potters and several friends of Remus Lupin stood in the did this to say the last goodbyes to the quiet man that suffered from lycanthrope since childhood. During the last speech James Potter thank the man who would have done anything for his cubs and pack and how he will be missed..

The day after the funeral the Potters made a decision that will be the biggest mistake of their lives. The decision was about the oldest Potter child Harry Potter who they left the in the care of house elves since that chose to give him to Lily's sister Petunia who would care for him until it was time to go to did not want the siblings to hate each other or for Harry to feel they decided to give him a childhood without people wanting to hurt or use him to get back at Charles and the Potters. They reached this decision after careful deliberation and how they will need to focus on the youngest to protect himself. They went further so Harry would not be targeted by Disowning him from the family and reinstate him discretely when they welcome him back into the family at eleven. They knew that Charles will have target on his back for the rest of his life. Nobody would know who Harry was as the Potters rarely went out until Hogwarts. They had to do this tonight so James took Harry to Gringotts and disowned quietly him from the family and met up with Lily after she dropped Charles off with Sirius Black who agreed with the plan. They both took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron and took a Taxi to Number 4 Privet Drive Surrey England.

Lily knocked on the door and a thin blond headed woman answered the door with a large portly man behind her. The couples name Petunia and Vernon Dursley whose son they found out and accepted was a wizard. Petunia let younger sister in and ask what she was doing here. They sat down and explained the situation to the Dursley's. After the explanation Petunia looked at her younger sister and said "I would never give up my child to raise the other"

Lily was ashamed but reasoned with her about why she had to do this but Petunia told her "Our parents would be ashamed of you because they taught us family is everything through thick and thin."

Lily took a shuddering breath and said "That who I am doing it for my family"

Petunia countered "What about Harry?"

Lily was silent which answered everything on the two Dursley's made up their mind to adopt Harry who became Dudley's brother.

The Potters left and Petunia carried Harry up to Dudley's room and laid him next to her son. For the next one in-half year he will be loved by the Dursley and renamed Harry, Harold Dursley after the adoption finalized six months later.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I own nothing as credit should be given to the original author of Harry Potter_**

 ** _ _I know this is short chapter as I believe the shortest writing of a tragedy creates the biggest impact and give my permission for anybody who want to revise this as long as the credit goes to me for the original idea for the story because lets face it I am a terrible writer as want to get the story across the best way I can and if you are revising it Will you Keep the Name Hadrian Silvering for the title please. And I will keep typing because I love seeing how things end . So please enjoy.__**

 _Roughly 18 months later_

Petunia and Vernon went out to Dinner to celebrate Vernon's sister Marge birthday with her and left the boys with their neighbors to babysit but they never came back. On the way home from dinner to drop off Marge at her house. A truck on the opposite lane swerved into the car the Dursley's occupied and the women died on impact and Vernon's last thoughts are about his boys. He prayed to god that they will be alright while he bled out next to his wife's body.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter**

The child services came by to the people who were babysitting for the Dursley's and told the babysitters what happened to the couple. The people were shocked and devastated for what happen to the pleasant couple. The CPS picked both of the boys up and finding no other relative to take Dudley and Harry in they processed them into the closest was the Abbey Hill Orphanage which was built after World War 2 when Wools Orphanage burned to the ground. The place was located in London and somewhat modest but comfortable.

The two children did not stay there long as a married couple by the family name of Silvering came by and felt the magic of the two children and adopted them right couple could never have children as the wife Crystal Maya Silvering nee Smith was barren and looking to blood adopt. The Husband Leo Conner Silvering loved his wife and wanted children to leave them his legacy of Living metal and many other trades there family is known for(Goes into more detail later) which they are the sole owners of.

When they laid eyes on them they knew they were going to be the parents of these children.

So after the adoption from the muggle viewpoint was done they moved onto the magical part of it which they would be adding their blood to to the children s blood which would make the children their for the night they took the children home with them and the next day is the magical side of the adoption of it to finish.


	6. Chapter 6

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 6 Gringotts- inheritance abilities/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next day the Silvering s carried the three years old toddlers through Diagon Alley to Gringotts the bank the magicals use which is run by Goblins. They walked into the marble building to check if the children have bloodline gift and if they by some miracle have lordships for when they are older and most import of all to make them their blood children./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Leo who had long black hair with ethereal silver-blue eyes dressed modestly in light blue robes walked to one of the tellers carrying Dudley with asked a goblin to speak to the manager of their Teller told Leo and his wife Crystal who had auburn hair with one eye emerald green and the other eye blue who dressed in a soft green robe followed her husband and the Teller to a room in the back of the bank. The goblin behind the desk in the room managed all the Silvering's accounts dismissed the Teller. The goblin Ragnok managed the accounts for years. When the Silvering s told the goblin what they were there for he got up and walked to a cabinet in the corner of the room. He pulled out two parchment and a knife then walked back to the desk and set the stuff down carefully. Then rang for another goblin to bring the adoption potion that would prevent anyone else from laying claim to the children. Ragnok gave the knife's to the couple and told them to drop ten drops each on the parchments to find out lineage and lordships./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Leo stepped up with Dudley first and cut Dudley's finger and squeezed ten drops of blood onto the parchment. The parchment showed:(M-maternal)(P-paternal)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dudley Vernon Dursley/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Date of Birth: June 10, 1981/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mother: Petunia Rose Dursley nee Evans(deceased)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Father: Vernon Robert Dursley(deceased)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Family lordships-Le Fey:Emery's line of Le Fey by blood and magic M/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Slytherin Heir Apparent by blood and magic M/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bloodline gifts- elemental: fire and air/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Parseltongue -Natural Healer/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The goblins and the Silvering's were shocked and the goblin Ragnok spoke up and said"The Le Fey line is split into two lordships as to show kinship to light and dark but is is mostly gray and this young mage is the lighter half of the Le Fey line and the family regardless of blood status is considered a pureblood."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They then moved onto Harry that was when Crystal walked forward with Harry. A fresh parchment was set on the table and she did the same thing for Harry like Leo did for Dudley./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The parchment:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry James Dursley formerly Potter/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Date of Birth:July 31, 1981/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Blood mother:Lily Marie Potter nee Evans(Alive)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Blood father: James Charlus Potter(Alive)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Adopted mother: Petunia Rose Dursley nee Evans(Deceased)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Adopted father:Vernon Robert Dursley(Deceased)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Family lordships-Potter Ancient and Noble House(disinherited)P/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Peverell lordship by blood and magic P/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Slytherin lordship by blood and magic M/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Le Fey:Pendragon by blood and magic and future King of Camelot(Magical World) on 17th birthday M/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bloodline gifts:Necromancy(Peverell)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Parseltongue-parcel magics(Slytherin)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Natural ghost speaker-tied to necromancy/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elemental-Spirit,Earth,Water/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Everyone was shocked but the first one to break out of his shock was the Goblin Ragnok who suggest not to tell anyone that Harry is to be the future King as it will be safer for him overall. He also told the Silvering's the role of Harry and Dudley and King and Adviser which both roles are chosen by bloodline and magic itself. "Seeing as the Potter gave up all right to Harry even going as far to disown him they will not be informed of his adoption or is impending Kingship." The Silvering were relieved as they did not care about that Harry will be King and Dudley his Adviser as long as the can act like kids and are happy. Crystal cannot understand any mother that can get rid of their child for such a selfish reason as to focus on the other child./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"While Crystal was thinking this the goblin went on to say, "We will have to inform the Ministries around the world about the next king of the Magic Realm is found. While we at Gringotts can't inform who it is until the children's majority to protect them both as many people would want Harry as their own." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"What Leo suggest is that Ragnok or someone he trusted to watch over Harry's and Dudley's vaults and allow no one in until they both start school. Even then they plan on setting a monthly allowance only for the children use. The bank manager told the couple to teach both the children etiquette and traditions to help them prepare for the future."When the children are 11 years old they will start learn how to be king and adviser discretely from special tutors who will be sworn to secrecy. The decision to hire them or not will entirely be left to you." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ragnok gave the two vials to both to Leo and Crystal and told them to put three drops of blood each into both of them and give one each to the boys. After doing what was instructed gave the vial to each respective child and along with another vial each which contained Dreamless Sleep which allow the children to go without pain from the blood adoption potion. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Goblin showed the Silvering's to an empty room next to the office and laid the children on the large king size bed there and laid on either side of them. They did this as they know blood adoption require them to spend the night at the bank until the next morning./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-3fac61ff-9310-c274-c498-d3b245d891ba" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p 


End file.
